


Rump Roast

by Saniika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #phichimettiweek, Humor, M/M, they do it for science, victuuri is side relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: For #phichimettiweek at tumblrDAY 1 ~ Firsts: first kiss, first date, first timeWhen Chris gropes Yuuri's ass, Phichit decides to step in.





	Rump Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the title goes to the amazing and sensual writer [flammablehat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). Please be sure to read their work and mind their tags.

DAY 1 ~ Firsts – first kiss, first date, first time

First time Phichit got involved with Chris was during a competition. He saw Chris whispering into Yuuri’s ear and how he grabbed his friend's left ass cheek. Phichit loved Yuuri a lot and he cared for his well being immensely. That’s why he inhaled deeply, walked straight up to the two and stepped into the action. Chris had just time to blink and Yuuri would probably keel over if the Swiss didn’t catch him with his other hand. It was clear none of the two expected Phichit to do what he did.

He swooshed his hand and grabbed Yuuri’s left ass cheek in the same manner as Chris. 

“I’ve got you too, Yuuri!” He exclaimed with the calm of the stagnant sea. Yuuri turned his head in slow motion, completely baffled about his friend’s action. Not in the million years would he expect Phichit to show his “support” like that.

Phichit was ready to deliver a motivational speech about how good this all is for Yuuri’s confidence, but Victor appeared from the locker room with a drinking bottle and spotted the trio. Although their hands weren’t visible the rigid posture of Yuuri and the blush adorning his cheeks perfectly summed up the situation, so Victor guessed right away what was going on. And of course - with the calmness of the Russian so typical of him - Victor didn’t lose his cool. Instead he conjured the biggest smile they ever saw on his face and almost danced his way to Yuuri in three long steps. His free hand was aiming straight for his crotch to grab the goods.

Yuuri shrieked and covered his loin with both hands and escaped from the grabbing fest like a terrified virginal maiden from an offering ritual. Victor and Chris chuckled leaning on each other.

Phichit didn’t manage to flash out his phone quick enough and made a disappointed noise, booing into the started up video. “Awh, Yuuri - why so uptight? We’re helping you relax and build up your Eros drive.”

Chris caressed Victor’s hip and winked at Phichit saying in an extra low voice: “Oh, chéri, I think he’d build up Eros-wise quite enough. Right, Victor?” He smacked his lips loudly towards his Russian friend and nudged his chin towards Phichit. “Victor, but you might need to help Yuuri stretch now a little bit, yes? I’ll go grab a soda with Phichit.”

Victor laughed and agreed enthusiastically. The next moment he followed Yuuri to the secluded room designed for skaters.

“Shall we, mon ami?” Chris placed his hand on Phichit’s lower back, barely resting its weight on him.

“Yeah, but first thing first! A selfie?” The Thai twisted his wrist in an expert flick ready to pose. Chris squished close to him and Phichit shouted: “Liiiiindt!!!” Once the shutter made the loud noise and the photo was taken, Christ peaked with interest on the screen, pointing out a filter he was fond of. A little fidgeting and adjusting the settings and Phichit posted the photo in his insta with hashtag #sweeter than lindt.

“Phichit, I’m definitely impressed. Sweeter than the Swiss chocolate? That’s a classy compliment! But, I have to ask. Which is your favorite flavor?” He made it sound like a very serious matter, but Phichit lowered his eyelids and made a flowery gesture with his hand as if he’d flash out a fan.

“I’m a nuts person. No other kind touches my lips, darling!”

Chris arched his eyebrows and pressed a little firmer on Phichit’s shoulder blades. “Really? A man after my kind!”

***

Second time they go for action was in the men's bathroom during the banquet. Phichit was typing furiously at his phone standing in front of the sink, glancing only briefly in the mirror when Yuuri exited his stall. Chris was leaning forward next to Phichit and applying his mascara in a deep concentration. He smoothed his eyebrows with his pinky fingers and turned his head from side to side to examine his handiwork. Phichit smirked a little and made a mental note to definitely exchange some tips on their favorite brand of eyeliner when they have a moment for themselves.

Yuuri walked up to them, stopped between them and turned around raising his arms. His behind was sticking out in an inviting pose. He glanced over his shoulder into the mirror and tried to get a good look on his back. His face was a little flushed from the champagne but he was not completely drunk yet. At most he was tipsy and had a little loosened restraints. 

“Guys, do you think my ass looks big in these pants? Victor insisted to have a tighter fit. I can’t help but feel like my underwear seams are visible under the stretch.”

He wiggled while speaking and it was the second his fellow competitors needed to glance in each other eyes and lunge forward without any reserve. Both grabbed Yuuri’s ass cheeks, each one respectively. Phichit the right, Chris the left - the only difference from the last time. 

Yuuri froze immediately and stared at the reflection of their hands on his ass in the mirror. 

Phichit tested the muscle under his palm and squished it asking Chris in feigned doubt: “I don’t know how about you, Chris, but I can’t feel any underwear seams yet. What do you say?” The tall man raised his shoulder to express uncertainty, but his palm never left Yuuri’s behind. Instead he kneaded the cheek and pursed his lips. “Phichit, I think this needs further testing. For now I can only conclude Victor made a good choice in the fabric blend. This is very high quality mohair.”

They groped around the pants, throwing glances at each other in amused conspiracy. Yuuri didn't break the posture, but the blush on his face darkened in deeper shade of red the more attention they gave his body.

“Guys… why are you doing this?”

They both tried to hold back at laughing and pretended to be very interested in the examination exchanging their observations among each other. 

“Awh, Yuuri, you asked about our opinion! Chris you’ve got to feel the right one. I think the firmness is different from the other.”

Phichit retracted his hand for a moment and prompted Chris to check by himself. You’d think he offered him a nice round macaron.

“Why, yes! Petit amour, you’re right! Yuuri this is dangerous. You might be playing with the aerodynamics and it could affect your balance during jumps.” Chris whistled low and tipped his head in consideration.

“Yuuri, have you told Victor? This is serious. He should adjust your workout on the left buttock.”

Phichit sounded so serious Yuuri was taken aback for a moment but then his brain switched to functioning level and processed the whole situation. He twisted away from their hands and exhaled all exasperated: “Can you just... not? Seriously? Guys? Please, stop touching me. No, Chris, stop - I can fix my tie on my own. I am not that drunk, ok?”

The Swiss held up his hands in surrender like he was being arrested. Phichit tugged in amazement at Yuuri’s jacket to get it to the proper position and Yuuri swatted his hand like an insolent mosquito. He was about to say something else to them, but the door on the bathroom burst open and Victor’s flushed face popped in. He was holding the door from closing on him awkwardly and swayed with a huge cheeky grin on his face.

“Hi, everyone! Yuuri, I missed you, so I came to see what you’re doing. Are you guys busy?” His forehead was glistening with sweat and he had to brace on the door frame to keep his balance. He was obviously very intoxicated. A happy fruit fly.

“Victor, they are touching my ass again!” Yuuri walked past the two and accused them about their transgression. 

Victor’s smile dropped for a moment and he asked like a little child: “Why?”

Phichit hooked his hand under Yuuri’s elbow and Chris whacked Yuuri on his bum with a loud smack.

“He asked us to test if the seams of his underwear are protruding from his pants.” Phichit proclaimed without batting an eyelash. Yuuri inhaled scandalized ready to sputter his defense, but Chris interrupted him with unwavering stoicism. “Yes, Phichit is right. And then we discovered you’re neglecting his workout on his ass. His left ass cheek is less firm than the right one.”

Victor straightened on the doorstep with wonder in his face. It could have been described as shock. He touched his lips with the right hand and looked almost ashamed.

“Yuuri, is that true? I… I don’t know what to say. Chris, thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it. I just… I thought I am giving Yuuri the best coaching and… I didn’t notice something so vital. I… I failed as a coach and… oh my god, even as a lover!” Victor was leaning on the bathroom sink now and wiped his face in disbelief.

Yuuri gasped and wrestled out of Phichit’s hold. He rushed to his fiancee to pacify him the best way he could, talking sweetly, cupping Victor’s face in his palms and searching his face with concerned looks.

“Vitya, Vitenka! Of course you didn’t. You’re the best coach and a lover in the world. I could search the whole world and would not find anyone better than you.”

Victor pouted sliding his palms over Yuuri’s ass straight into his pockets and by pressing them he moved Yuuri’s hips closer to his own with a few poignant jolts. 

“Yuuri, but...Chris is right, it is less firm. Maybe I didn’t try hard enough to be versatile in the sexual positions?”

“Oooh! Phichit, please! Tell me, I’m begging you - are you filming this?” Chris leaned against smaller frame of Phichit and looked on all giddy. He leaned his head on top of the younger man and hugged his shoulders. Phichit was holding his phone ready for a good minute and therefore Chris’s commentary was really unnecessary. “You bet I am, baby! Camera is rollin’. This is so good, my followers would die for this!”

“Aaaaah, Victor! Please, let’s just… go somewhere private. Not in this restroom. Phichit, I swear if you post that online, I’m never talking to you again.” He juggled between supporting drunk Victor and spat at his former roommate in a hurry. Phichit didn’t even dare to argue with him as Yuuri grew more nervous. He got them both out of the door with- by then - crying and very cuddly Victor. “Jesus, I am never drinking again.” He muttered under his breath and then they were gone, leaving Phichit and Chris left to their own devices.

Chris didn’t detach from Phichit, quite the contrary, he sighed deeply and hugged Phichit’s shoulders in a warm embrace. Phichit leaned back to his chest and threw him a coy glance putting his phone away. “What’s up, Chris?”

Chris turned his head so they faced each other and breathed out: “Young love… you’ve gotta envy them.” His eyelids grew heavy, lashes cast alluring shadows on his cheeks just like palm leaves on a hot beach during a tropical vacation. 

“Really?” Phichit focused on Chris throat and raises his hand to trace his fingers over the place where his vein pulsed near the adam’s apple, feeling the texture of his stubble. It was soft to the touch and not prickly as he expected it to be.

“Chéri, you are sweeter than wine. Will you permit me to kiss you?” Chris purred letting the low vibration of his deep voice sink into Phichit’s shoulders like seismic waves through the ground during an earthquake. He lingers away from him in a safe distance though. Close but far from the final connecting touch.

The younger man closed his eyes and inhaled the Swiss’s fragrance. Ginger, leather and some kind of fruit enveloped Phichit and then there was only one left thing to ask.

“Does your boyfriend allow you to kiss others just for fun?” He opened his eyes and stared at Chris, making it clear it’s important for him to hear the right answer. Phichit was playful, but had his moral standards. Chris’s thumb stroked the stripe on Phichit’s shirt where the buttons met, almost slipping underneath it to touch the skin.

“My - friend - is taking care of my cat. I can kiss anyone I want to my heart’s content. I’d like it to be you. Will you let me?” The words were all but whisper, his breath warming the flush on Phichit’s cheeks and then Phichit raised his head to meet his lips in an eager kiss. It was practically a battle of hunger, who would get their tongue inside the other’s mouth sooner. Who’s would penetrate deeper. It was a searing conquest, eruption of tension which bubbled underneath suddenly between them.

The door burst open again and they ripped of each other panting with effort. Someone excused themselves and mentioned that a group photo will be taken in a little bit in the banquet hall. Chris’s hands rested again and again on Phichit’s body as they were leaving the bathroom. Phichit let him walk beside him and their hips bumped against each other. Chris straightened almost like in command that called for attention. His ass was kneaded by his companion’s hand and Phichit’s fingers traced into the area where the buttocks met. He heard Phichit say in a nonchalant manner as if he mentioned that the weather changed: “Don’t touch Yuuri’s ass anymore, ok?” Chris licked his lips which were still moist from the glutton kissing. “Oui, anything for you, chéri.”

They walked through the corridor into the hall, joined others and obediently posed for the photo. They never left each other’s side same as Phichit’s hand didn’t abandon Chris’s behind either for at least a good half an hour. The photographer mentioned everyone should take an example from Chris’s happily beaming face. Chris was smiling knowingly the whole rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!
> 
> If you'd like there are other stories I have in progress.


End file.
